The battle for Amy
by SwanDestiny
Summary: What if Evan never died? What if Jake and Amy never officially became a couple? What if Ian joined the fray? What if Evan, Jake, and Ian compete for Amy in The Battle for Amy? Amian, Jamy, and Evamy (Evamy? Not really that much at all...)
1. The Battle Begins

**SwanDestiny: So hello all! I'm SwanDestiny to those of you who don't know... and welcome to this new story: The Battle for Amy!**

**The story might be renamed later... so whatever.**

**If you read the summary, you would know what this is about, but if you didn't, it's about Evan, Jake, and Ian all wanting to be Amy's boyfriend and they battle (Not the real kind of battle) for her.**

**So yeah... I don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters.**

**One more thing: I'm a Jamy fan. I like the idea of Jake and Amy. Get over it Amian fans, I'll still have some Amian.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**Or...**

**Let the battle begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

The war with the Vespers may have been over, which was a huge relief, but the love war was only growing.

Amy was quietly talking to Dan, reflecting about their lives and being there for each other when Amy's phone rang.

Dan smirked, "Is it your BOYFRIENDS?" he asked slyly, Amy glared at him.

"No! It's Evan, I don't have boyfriends, Evan is my only boyfriend!" Amy said, blushing.

Dan's smirk grew, "Oh I'd check that."

If Amy had laser vision, Dan would've been fried by now... sadly that wasn't true.

Amy ignored Dan and talked to Evan on the phone for a while.

"Hello?" she asked, she nodded, "Yeah, uh-huh." Amy hung-up and told Dan, "Evan is coming over."

Dan stared at her, "Are you sure only Evan is coming over?" Dan asked.

A second later, Amy's phone rung again and she sighed, pressing the talk button on her cell.

"Hello?" a british accent asked.

"Ian?" asked Amy in disbelief.

"Yes," said Ian impatiently, "I'm visiting Boston tomorrow and I'm going to stay for a week... is that okay?"

"Sure," Amy said, shocked by Dan's prediction of only Amy's "boyfriends" coming over, "Bye,"

Dan was now laughing really hard. REALLY HARD.

"Wow," said Dan, wiping tears from his eyes, "I can really predict the future! I bet Jake is coming next."

Amy glared at him, "What's so funny?" she snapped and blushing at the same time because of Dan's comment.

Dan was still laughing. It was seriously getting annoying.

Amy was about to kick him when her cellphone rang again. For the third time.

Amy could feel Dan smirking as she turned around and faced the opposite direction of where Dan is.

"Hi Amy," said the voice from the other end.

Amy almost dropped her cell from shock, "Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Jake, "Anyways, Atticus and I are going to come over... do you mind?"

"No, I don't" Amy answered.

"Great," Amy can almost feel Jake smile, but of course he was far away from here.

"So..." said Dan, smirking wider than before.

Amy sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Well, at least Dan was being like a kid he should be instead of being the pressured kid from the clue hunt.

But still, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan POV (1st)<strong>

Things had been really pressuring on me since Jake and Ian came into the picture.

I wish we, Amy and I, can go back to what we were before.

Even though the war with the Vespers ended, the war for Amy did not.

After calling Amy, I walked over to Amy's house since I lived near-by.

When I knocked on the door, Amy opened the door and smiled at the sight of me, but I can tell she was stressed.

"Hey Evan," she chirped, "Come in!"

Things were going well with Amy and I, we were having fun and all until 2 hours later my two opponents arrived.

The door was opened to reveal Ian, the extremely handsome and wealthy teenager, and Jake, the cute (in Amy's opinion) and handsome and smart teenager. And of course Jake's smaller brother, Atticus.

Out of these people, why would Amy pick Evan, the computer geek.

Jake gave me a long stare as he eyed my arm wrapped up Amy's waist, and Ian glared at me.

Why couldn't they have just not have come? Why people, why?

Atticus apparently was the only one who didn't at least like Amy.

Amy, who was oblivious to all this smiled at them anyways.

Why did my love life have to be so complicated?

And the love war started.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian POV (1st)<strong>

Ever since Korea, I had a tiny crush on Amy Cahill. When she saved me from plummeting to my death on Mount Everest, my crush got bigger. And throughout the Vesper war, it was undeniable, I was in love with her.

When I got out of my black limo I met up with that boy... who? Jake Rosenbloom, yes, that's his name, and his little brother Atticus.

He and I stared at each other and made a silent agreement... A race to the door.

When Amy opened the door the first sight I saw was quite disturbing... Amy having a boyfriend.

After I got in I thought for a moment and got to a conclusion:

I must eliminate my opponents, because Amy was mine.

Amy was mine and mine only.

And war begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV (1st)<strong>

The first time I met Amy I thought she looked kind of pretty... until I found out she was a thief.

But as I went through the whole Vesper war thing, Amy was getting prettier and prettier every second, and we started getting close and closer too.

And then after our first kiss... things were awkward, but I knew I liked her.

No. I loved her.

But Evan was Amy's boyfriend... and Amy did have a past with Ian.

I knew it was going to be hard, but I wanted to make Amy my girlfriend.

So today I called Amy and went over to her place... unfortunately Ian and Evan had the same idea.

When Atticus and I met up with Ian, we made a silent agreement... race to the door for Amy.

When Amy opened the door the first thing I saw was Evan's arm wrapped around Amy's waist, I wished I was the one doing that.

But other than that, Amy was as beautiful as always, and this time she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Come in!" she said, her beautiful voice like a violin.

I had to make Amy my girlfriend. I need her.

And that's when war begun.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: I'm not expecting a bunch of follows and favorites or reviews, but please review. If you have any suggestions for me or any things I need to fix I'll gladly take them.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Evamy Moment, Evamy End

**SwanDestiny: I don't own the 39 clues or anything...**

**I'm so tired!**

**And seriously... I got no follows and favorites... not that I was expecting them...**

**Sorry, it was just that I got some positive reviews and I expected some follows and faves to come along with them...**

**And remember, I'm a Jamy fan.**

**Okay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

I stared at all the boys staring and glaring at each other, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm... Why don't you guys get settled in and... you know? Do stuff?"

All the boys nodded without looking at me, and all sat down.

Wow, to think all these boys like her... do they really like me?

I smirked, I can use this to her advantage.

"Hide and Seek! Whoever can find me gets to go on a date with me!" I announced, still smirking.

Jake and Ian smiled, this was their chance to win me over.

Evan just frowned, I felt bad that I was sort of making it hard for him to be be girlfriend.

I kissed Evan's cheek, "I'm sorry your love life has to be so hard."

With this, Evan smiled, "I'll totally find you."

I nodded, and then made them all turn around as she dashed towards the secret trapdoor... which only Dan, Amy, Nellie, Fiske, and Evan knew.

You might be thinking, wow, that's a total advantage for Evan.

But Evan deserved that advantage, after all, he had a lot of pressure on him.

The boys counted to 20, Jake yelled,"Amy! Ready or not, here I come!"

I had to smile at that.

I heard Jake dash up the stairs and Ian run down the basement, but Evan found me already.

He opened the trapdoor and said, "I found Amy!"

Both Jake and Ian groaned, and after a moment Evan kissed my cheek.

"C'mon Ames, time for our date as promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Evan POV<strong>

I immediately knew where Amy would hide.

It was the spot where Amy and I would hide and read together with a flashlight, it was the-

"Found you."

Then I shouted, "I found Amy!"

I then looked at Amy, Amy looked at me.

I felt my palms sweating, what should I do? Kiss her on the forehead? On the cheek? On the... lips?

A strange sensation came over me, why should I care where I kiss her? She was my girlfriend anyways.

I kissed her on the cheek, when I did it, I felt not like Amy's boyfriend, but something else... something I couldn't make out.

I quickly dismissed the thought, it was probably just me and my stress.

I smiled at Amy, "C'mon Ames, time for our date as promised."

And for some reason that sentence sounded wrong. Very wrong.

Amy leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips, Jake and Ian looked away, disgusted.

But for some reason, I was disgusted too... the kiss... just felt... wrong.

I thought for a moment, and I decided it was probably nothing.

I held her hand, now that didn't seem wrong, no overwhelming feeling came over me, everything was normal.

But when I squeezed her hand, I felt that strange sensation again.

No, I didn't feel like Amy's boyfriend, then what was I?

And then it hit me, I felt like Amy's brother.

I let go her hand, Amy looked surprised.

"What's wrong Evan?" she asked, concerned.

Even now I felt like Amy was concerned about me, like a sister would be.

I sighed, and said, "Amy... I think we should break-up."

Amy eyes widened, "Why? Is it because of Jake and Ian? Look, I'm sorry. I really really like you."

My eyes met Amy's, "But do you love me?" I softly whispered.

Amy remained silent.

"I love you, but in the brotherly sisterly way. I feel like your brother Amy, and I will not date my sister."

Amy stared at me, and then she gave me hug, "I love you Evan, in the sisterly way."

I smiled, I made things right with Amy.

Behind me I hear Jake and Ian softly cheering at our break-up.

"Brother and Sister?" I asked Amy, holding out my hand.

Amy nodded, "Brother and Sister," she confirmed.

A feeling of happiness came over me, we were now what we were supposed to be, not something we weren't supposed to be.

"I'll see you later sis," I said, walking out the front door of the Cahill mansion.

Wow, what a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

I loved Evan... in the sisterly way.

Evan breaking up with me and becoming my very close brother was the best thing that happened to me since the end of the Vesper war, now my boy trouble was less.

Well, I still had to deal with Ian and Jake.

I turned around, and faced the two boys.

In one graceful movement, Ian picked me up and whispered, "My turn with you," before Jake (or I) can protest.

I guess he had a lot in for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys.<strong>

**Do you wonder what Ian is going to do for the next chapter? ...**

**DON'T give me suggestions, because I have something in mind.**

**Actually you can give me suggestions.**

**And maybe for the ending, I can give an Amian ending for the Amian fans and a Jamy ending for the few Jamy fans... and for myself.**

**Again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Amian Time

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own anything, including the 39 clues and the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I glared at Ian as I watched him carry Amy out the door and growled, it's SO like Ian to do that... I should have seen it coming.

Well after Ian's date with Amy, it's my turn.

And with Evan out of the way, Amy couldn't possibly fall for a rich jerk who trapped her in Korea.

She wouldn't, and Ian probably doesn't even love Amy. Only I could possibly truly love her. Only I can possibly make her truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian POV<strong>

Jake was going to take Amy the minute our "date" was over, so I had to make it worth while.

Enough to make Amy fall for me.

Oh, and I had more than a "date" planned for her.

Amy was whisper-screaming, "Put me down!" and I set her down as soon as we were far enough from Jake.

Which was into my limo, which was driving away, away, away, away from the enemy.

And you know who the enemy is.

Jake.

Once Amy got seated she asked looking down, "What are YOU doing?"

I smirked, "Correction love, what are WE doing?" I said, using the nickname I called her during the clue hunt.

Amy sighed, "I told so many times not to call me love!" Amy said in a scolding voice.

"But you love the nickname love," I said, "Because you love me."

Amy looked down not meeting my eyes, aha! She didn't deny it, oh no she didn't, she totally loved me.

And now I'm just acting like a 5 year old in my mind.

Amy sighed, "Fine," she said, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I grinned, Amy was already falling for me. She was really falling for me.

Once the limo was at the place I intended it to be I payed the driver and took Amy's hand to pull her out of the car. She gasped.

"A shop for clothes?" she said in disbelief, "For expensive clothes?"

I looked at her, "What, you never seen one?" I asked.

"Because we are going to turn you into a Kabra."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

I stared at the expensive clothing shop and slowly backed away, but unfortunately Ian caught my hand and pulled me into the store.

The cashier eyed my cheap clothing but decided to say nothing, and then she looked at Ian and I's intertwined fingers and glared at me.

I shuddered, all I wanted to do was to get out of this place.

Ian dragged me into the woman's section and all the clothing were dresses.

Ian inspected the clothing while I sat on a chair and tried to teleport myself out of this nightmare, unfortunately, I can't teleport.

Ian took a few dresses and pushed me into the trying on rooms (I didn't know what they were called, don't blame me) for me to try on the dresses, and I reluctantly went to change.

I looked at the rack of dresses Ian gave me, the first one was a black dress that came with fishnet gloves and fishnet tights with black high heels.

In my opinion, the dressed would show too much of my body. But I had to try it on. Because Ian was making me.

I tried it on and walked out the door (stumbled actually, I hate high heels), Ian looked at me and smirked, I gave him an exasperated look.

"Do you have to smirk at everything I do?" I asked.

"No," he answered with his silky british accent, "I'm smirking at what other people would think of my future girlfriend. They'll want you, but they can't have you."

I blushed and went into the stall to change into the second dress.

The next one was a strapless dress that was red and had rubies covering almost every inch of the fabric, it came with red slippers that are almost made out of rubies and a red headband. Covered with rubies.

I quickly changed clothes and walked out the curtain to show Ian, he simply nodded and kissed my lips.

Wait what?

Blushing, I went to try on the final outfit.

The last dress (finally!) was a long, silky, green dress with sequins covering the torso and it flowed down like a beautiful green waterfall, and it came with some simple green slippers.

It was beautiful, yet simple, I think I can bear with this dress.

As I walked out of the curtain Ian's draw dropped, he then closed his mouth and walked over to me.

He then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I knew what he was going to do but I wasn't going to stop him.

We both leaned in forward and kissed.

* * *

><p>Later on Ian bought all the dresses using his money and threw away all my old clothing, saying he'll replace it with better clothing.<p>

We then went shopping for more clothes, which was boring, and we finally headed down to a restaurant for dinner.

The only problem was that it was the fanciest restaurant I ever seen.

I was wearing my new green dress, so I didn't have to worry about being unfancy, but still...

I nervously clung to Ian's arm as he approached the lady standing in front of the counter.

"Kabra?" he asked, and the lady nodded.

"Kabra reservation? Table for two I see?" the lady asked, inspecting me.

"Right this way,"

She then led us to a private room in the restaurant and there was... well... a table for two.

The lights were dimly lit but there were candles everywhere, and there was also romantic music playing.

I nervously bit my lip and looked down, but Ian raised my chin and our eyes locked.

"I'm not hungry," I squeaked. "You know, we can just skip dinner."

"But we can't," Ian countered, "I already payed, and you wouldn't want to waste money right? And I ordered something special too."

Right after Ian said that a plate filled with heart-shaped chocolates appeared, I stared at it, wondering if I should take one or not.

I reached out my hand and hesitated, Ian nodded, and I saw something in his eyes, eagerness? Greed?

I shook my head, it was probably my imagination and took a chocolate.

"NOOO!" I heard a voice yell outside the room and dropped the chocolate.

Jake barged into the room and panted, "Don't -breathes- eat -breathes- that chocolate."

"Why not?" I asked, picking up a chocolate and eating it.

And then I realized my mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone.<strong>

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good, and I'm pretty sure this chapter is going to get all the follows and favorites and the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't my best works, and still please review.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and when you review please tell me who your favorite pairing is.**

**I just want to know.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. The Chocolates Cause Chaos

**SwanDestiny: I was getting a lot of reviews of what was wrong with the chocolate... That shall be revealed in the next chapter.**

**SwanDestiny: And there was one review that told me that I should make the ending Amian if I want this story to be popular... But I started this for myself... for people to recognize Jamy.**

**SwanDestiny: But even if I got people to recognize the power of Jamy few would... after all, this story isn't popular with few follows and favorites, honestly, I'm wondering if I should still continue this.**

**SwanDestiny: But I will, being not the cheater author I am. Too many people on here abandon their stories... letting even a few fans down is terrible.**

**SwanDestiny: Anyways, Disclaimer Time!**

**SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I watched as Amy's eyes widened in shock before the power of the chocolate overcame her.

Oh yes... what the chocolate did to Amy... for those of you who didn't know it-

"Ian," Amy cried, rushing over to him and into his warmth, I scowled as Ian wrapped his arms around her.

"Cheater," I muttered.

The chocolate made Amy fall in love with Ian... just like a love potion except... um... it was a love chocolate?

While Ian and Amy (under the love chocolate's actions, of course) were snuggling, I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, glaring at Ian.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him.

Despite me yelling at him, Ian remained calm.

"Just earning love... the Lucian way of course,"

I raised my eyebrow, "Of course, you only know how to earn love by cheating, by killing, by spying, you can only do anything by the Lucian rules, can't you? You simply just can't love the romantic way, right?"

Ian, planting a kiss on Amy's forehead, said, "This is romantic,"

I glared at him, and prayed that Amy would remember that Ian was an idiot.

I did not pray in vain, Amy suddenly pushed away a surprised Ian, and asked, "I-I-Ian?"

"Yes love?" he answered.

Amy glared at him, "You... I..." she closed her eyes and refreshed herself, "Love chocolates? You can only cheat, right?"

Then the love chocolate overcame her and she fainted.

I glared at Ian once more, "See what you did?" I asked.

I picked up Amy bridal style but before I can walk out the door Ian made a move, he punched me.

But due to my experience with the Vespers, I saw it coming and dodged it, and set down Amy.

"You could have hurt Amy!" I yelled at him.

Ian smirked, "But I didn't."

I punched him but blocked it, then he swiftly kicked me and I barely dodged it once more.

I glared at him and sent a kick and it hit his leg.

Ian doubled back in pain, but he managed to punch me in the nose.

I drew back and bit my lip, trying to make the pain go away.

Ian and I continued to glare at each other, but what we didn't know was that Amy was secretly awake.

She stood up and glared at both of us and said, "What was that all about."

We both cowered in her glare.

"That's it," Amy said, but before she could do anything Ian recovered from my kick and pulled Amy away once again.

I sighed, when will I ever be with Amy.

Amy was now only glaring at Ian, but before she was pulled out the door she glanced longingly at me.

At first, I was frozen in shock at what just happened, but then Amy's absence brought me back to reality.

I raced out the door of the restaurant just in time to see Amy being pulled into the limo, and she looked directly at me.

"Amy," I whispered.

"Jake," she said, faintly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I hopelessly watched as Amy was being pulled to Ian's paradise for her to fall for him.

I dropped to my knees, this situation was hopeless.

Hopeless for me.

I felt a single tear make it down my face.

Why was life so hard?

Why does Cobra always win?

I decided to ask Dan about this.

And then it started to rain.

Just my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan POV<strong>

There was a knock from the door, probably Amy coming back from paradise with Ian.

I frowned, Ian left Amy in Korea, how can this be any different.

I opened the door, expecting Amy to return all lovey-dovey but standing in front of me stood Jake, soaked from head to toe and worry etched on his face.

We stared at each other for awhile, then I said, "Atticus? Jake is here!"

Atticus then came bouncing down the stairs to find Jake in bad shape, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Seeing Jake was still outside, I said, "Come in, and where's Amy?"

Jake exhaled, "It's a long story," he said.

I nodded, "Sure, as long as we know what happened to Amy."

Atticus put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Whatever the problem is, we'll help you.

Jake sat down on a chair and closed his eyes, about to tell the tragic story.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know.<strong>

**And if you want to know what Ian has done to Amy, he KIDNAPPED her.**

**And he will only release her after she completely loves her.**

**Sorry to all the Jamy fans out there... if there are any.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Unforgiving Forgetting Poison

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's POV<strong>

All I saw was a world of darkness.

My sister, the person I loved the most and completely trusted... gone.

Oh Amy, why didn't I save you before it's too late?

Why didn't I remind her of the evilness of Ian Kabra?

I blankly stared at Jake after he told the kidnapping of Amy.

Then, without saying a word I turned around to go to my room and grieve.

I silently shuffled up the stairs and creaked the door open to somewhere so familiar, and yet so sad at the same time.

Amy's room.

I know I shouldn't be so sad about this...

I know my awesome butt-kicking sister would make it out of Ian's prison...

I know there might be a chance that Ian would bring Amy back...

But I know I know more than you would.

I know Ian has an unforgiving forgetting poison.

And I know he is going to use of this on Amy.

Yep... Amy and I are probably going to never meet again, and even if we did, Amy wouldn't remember me.

I sighed and let a tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I woke up in a soft, plush, white bed in a completely white room.

I racked my brain for any memories of yesterday, I realized... I had none.

I had no memories at all.

I only knew I was Amy Cahill, but another name was stuck in my head too.

_Ian Kabra._

The door suddenly creaked open to reveal a very handsome young teenager.

"Hello,"

I drew back, what should I do?

"H-hi, w-w-who a-are you?"

The boy smiled, "That's a really cute stutter you got there, love."

I felt myself blush.

Suddenly the boy lunged towards me and I found him on top of me.

"I'm Ian Kabra, your future boyfriend." He said.

I gasped, Ian Kabra?

Ian smirked, "Don't be surprised love."

He then kissed me, "We were always meant to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I watched as Dan stormed up the stairs to his room (Or any room for all that matter) but after he settled down and came back down he was frowning.

This had to be bad news.

"Well guys... Ian probably erased Amy's memories by now?''

"How?" Asked Atticus, who was curious (I was curious too).

"It's a poison. An unforgiving forgetting poison."

This really got my attention. That poison sounds like something that would be invented in fairy-tales.

"How would you know that?" I asked, my hands sweating at the thought of that nasty poison, hoping it was all a joke.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

I immediately felt crestfallen, there was no use now, Dan saw it himself, there was no hope to save Amy.

"But what if Ian was to use it on something or someone else?" Atticus asked, at this, my hopes rose a little.

Dan stared at him, "Dude? What do you think? Ian is like in love with Amy, who else would he use it on."

I felt myself fall into a world of darkness. Just like Dan did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That's it for now.<strong>

**Sorry this was a really short chapter.**

**And sorry if I took more time than usual to update... I sort of had writer's block.**

**And I sort of was debating whether to continue this story or not.**

**Back to the point, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (Even if it's super short) !**


	6. New Life, New Discovery

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues.**

**Hello! So I've been thinking to continue this story or to not continue it.**

**First of all, I'm bored with it.**

**Second of all, you guys are pushing me to write a pairing that I don't support (Which is TOTALLY not your fault! It's not your fault if you like Amian and you wish this story to end with Amian)**

**And third of all, I kind of not that interested with the 39 clues anymore. Sure the first two series are great... but the third series just doesn't spark my interest... yet, so I'm not that motivated to write 39 clues fanfiction.**

**Also, this story isn't that popular... it only has... 3 followers and 2 favorites.**

**But lastly, a lot of you who are reading this support this story, and that is enough for me to continue writing it. Also, this story is the first one to get into a community for me, so for the sake of my first community, I will continue it.**

**Thank you all who read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atticus POV<strong>

Amy was a great friend to me, and we spent many hours together in the library... oh, those were good times.

I miss Amy a lot, but I knew Jake missed her more.

Jake and Amy were more than friends, ever since the "secret" kiss they had in the library of manuscripts during the Vesper hunt.

But I had no time to think about that. We had to use our time wisely before Amy will have no chance of returning to us.

Didn't Amy lose her memory of us? Maybe, she did, but maybe there was an antidote for the poison.

Dan was frantically scanning the books in the Lucian library, along with Jake.

I stared at the two of them for a moment before I went back for searching for the book that might contain an antidote.

Right, I was also doing this for Jake and Dan.

We were searching the F section for Forgetting potion, but something didn't seem right...

How can we expect a whole book to be ALL about the potion Ian gave Amy? I wandered toward the P section for Potion and Poison.

But what if the poison was so powerful that it had a whole book all about it?

That might actually make sense, because most forgetting serums last only for a while. Ian couldn't have that.

So the serum, poison, or potion must be one book alone.

What was the exact name of the potion again? I clenched my fists trying to remember what Dan told us.

_"Unforgiving Forgetting Potion" Dan muttered angrily._

Of course, so it had to be in the U section.

I went over to the U section and searched all the books, but I found nothing.

Lucians are sneaky, but where would they possibly put that book?

Frustrated, I grabbed a random book from the U section and threw it at the wall.

I picked up the book, it had no title.

I checked out the first few pages.

They were blank.

I was about to decide that the book was a mistake when I flipped to the next page to find a little flashlight.

I took it out and flashed it on the page.

I flashed it across the top of the page.

_Unforgiving._

I continued to flash it across the page.

_Forgetting._

Was this really it? Or was it something else?

_Pot._

I drew back in surprise, after all that, it's about a pot?

I squinted at the page and found the faintest letters following after pot.

_ion._

_Unforgiving Forgetting Potion._

This was it.

I finally found it.

All I had to do was find a way to make all the words visible without using a flashlight because the flashlight would take too long and there might be faint letters, like the ones I just noticed.

Just as I was going to call over the others, I knocked over a pitcher of lemonade.

I can only watch in horror as the lemonade splashed onto the already brittle pages of the book.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Ian POV<strong>

Amy and I sat across from each other as I explained that she was a Cahill, and explained to her the Cahill history.

Amy stared at me, "There are five branches, Janus, Ekaterina, Tomas, Lucian, and one that wasn't known for many years, the Madrigals. Well since I lost my memory, can you tell me which branch I was in?"

I stared down, hesitating, before saying, "You're a Lucian, just like me."

This somehow took Amy by surprise.

I sighed, she should be, I'm lying, even if Amy had taken the forgetting serum she'll have the faintest, faintest, bits of memories.

"Really? For a moment I thought you were going to say I was a Madrigal."

Amy stared out into the distance, "I remember the faintest thing, about being a Madrigal... along with someone else, someone close to me... David?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken, no, Amy couldn't recall a bit of a strong memory otherwise the forgetting serum would wear off.

Thankfully she just shook her head, "It's probably me just imagining things?"

"Plus, I only plan to spend most of my future with you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll start learning about poisons and serums tomorrow. I will restore your memory, I promise."

That is, the memories of lies.

I felt a twinge of doubt in my heart, but I quickly pushed it away.

After all, all I needed was Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. The Secret Operation

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself.

_Don't lose your patient._

But how can't I? We've been searching for an hour! An hour! And not even a clue!

I felt my fists clench and sighed.

"We'll never finish this search," I muttered.

Then I heard a splash behind me.

I turned around.

"Atticus?"

Atticus was staring at a book in amazement.

"It actually... it actually worked!" Atticus whispered to himself.

Jake looked down and found a spilled pitcher of lemonade.

_Something's up._

_Well duh, did you hear what Atticus whispered._

I walked over to Atticus's side to clean where the lemonade spilled, Dan rushed to Atticus.

"Did you find a clue?" Dan's eyes were shining with hope.

Atticus smiled, "Better,"

I finished cleaning and stood up.

"What is it Atticus?"

Atticus grinned, "I found something really important about unforgiving forgetting poison. This book! I then accidentally spilled lemonade on it, but it actually made the words show!"

I felt my lips curve upward, _I have a chance of seeing Amy again._

Atticus excitedly flipped through the pages, Dan and I peering at the book behind him.

After some time, Atticus announced, "I got it!"

"What do we do?" Dan asked eagerly.

"We have to make our names known to her, who we are to her, it should come back in a flash. All of it."

"What?!"

"You mean we have to go up to her and find her and all and go like: Hi! I'm Jake! I'm your wannabe boyfriend!" Dan imitated.

I glared at Dan.

Atticus re-read the page, "Umm... no. We just have to have her hear the name of a person important to her.

"So if Amy hears the name Dan it might all come back to her?" Dan asked.

Atticus nodded.

I thought for a moment, how could we make our names known to her? ...

An idea popped up in my head.

"Dan, do you have a hint of where Ian could be?"

Dan happily nodded his head, "Yeah! I put a tracker on Ian's watch once!"

Dan then went on his computer and did whatever he did.

"Ian is in..." Dan paused.

I looked at the screen and my eyes widened in shock.

"Ian's on a huge island that isn't known to the rest of the world?"

Dan nodded, "Apparently it's in the Bermuda triangle so it's a secret from the world."

My heart sank at this information, the Bermuda triangle was a very dangerous place.

"How are we suppose to do this? The Bermuda triangle supposedly has Giant squid and some kind of force pulling you down and many other horrors!" Atticus cried.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Reelax guys, the Bermuda triangle use to be an Ekaterina stronghold but the Ekats shut all the technology down so it's perfectly safe!"

"Use to?" I raised my eyebrow.

Dan's expression darkened, "Ian hacked into the system and destroyed all the technology so he can go in, and then he invaded the island." Dan paused.

"All except one Ekat escaped."

I felt my anger boil, that Ian!

"Ian destroys EVERYTHING just to get what he wants!" I shouted angrily.

"Exactly." Dan agreed.

Dan sighed, "If only-"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay..."

I closed my eyes, turning back my head so no one would see the little tears forming in my eyes.

_I could have saved her. She was right in front of me. I could have._

Dan nodded, "If only..."

We stood there, silently grieving our loss of a great part of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

For once Ian let me be alone.

FOR ONCE.

Not that I didn't like him and all (In fact, I love him) but sometimes I needed my time to be alone.

I looked at my hand, examining it for not the first time.

There's just... just something missing.

I felt like I was missing out on something.

I continued walking forward, wandering down the dimly lit, mysterious halls.

_Well that's strange, it got even darker._

I pushed this thought away and continued mindlessly walking forward, only focusing on my thoughts.

_Eh, doesn't matter, Lucians like the dark. In fact, I can get use to a life here, not that I haven't already._

There's still that thing missing, something in this memory-free life seemed misplaced.

VERY misplaced.

If only I can figure it out.

Not only that, but there was still that thing missing.

I shook my head, no, nothing couldn't possibly be missing, I had Ian, the love of my life, I couldn't possibly ask for more.

CRASH.

My hand immediately flew to my forehead, which was aching badly because of the crash.

After the pain subsided, I slowly looked up.

In front of me was a great black door.

It was coded with snakes, but I knew the code thanks to Ian.

_Operation Amy._

* * *

><p><strong>Dan POV<strong>

I slumped down on a chair, how could we possibly find Amy?

Sure, she is in the Bermuda Triangle.

But the Bermuda Triangle is HUGE. And who knows? Even though all the Ekaterina machines are shut down, there is still a huge chance of the Bermuda Triangle having many sea monsters.

I sighed, a tear dropping down to the floor.

Maybe this is hopeless?

I thought for a moment.

Ian was a big part of Amy's life.

Maybe because Amy should know his name, her memories will be restored?

But there were many possibilities to that.

In fact, in the book it said there was a way for the victim to remember one name without having all memories come back.

One name. Otherwise known as Ian Kabra.

Hmph.

If Ian told Amy about the 39 clues, Lucians, Madrigals, Janus, Ekats, Tomas, would she remember?

I thought hard for a moment.

No, it had to be the names of people that made a big impact on her life.

This did seem impossible.

Maybe it was...

I sighed once more, and threw myself onto my bed.

"What kind of a strong brother cries?" I asked myself, feeling tears form in my eyes.

Who said I was a strong brother?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody!<strong>


	8. Memories

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

I gasped, Ian couldn't possibly be behind this... right?

But it was only Ian I in the mansion.

The truth hit me, Ian... Ian...

No, it couldn't be.

Operation Amy couldn't possibly be a bad thing right?

Every time I thought of it I felt a dark presence around me.

But... but... Ian couldn't possibly betray me right?

Operation Amy could just be a joke, couldn't it?

But the darkness of just the name, I knew deep inside...

Ian was behind this dark, unforgiving, poisonous, "operation".

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I was all alone, only Ian helped with my amnesia.

He couldn't possibly...

No.

I shook the thought from my head.

Maybe Operation Amy was there to help save me.

Bring back my memories.

Maybe.

Not able to handle the betrayal, I quickly decoded the lock.

I flipped the Egyptian Hieroglyphs around so it spelled Lucian.

The door slowly slid down, creaking as it did.

As soon as it was all the way down, I entered the chamber.

The door shut behind me.

I sighed, guess I was to be here for now.

I walked down the dark and damp tunnel, trying to distract myself from my own thoughts.

_Traitor._

_Ian._

_Memories._

_Gone._

_Darkness._

I shook my head, Ian was loyal, he apparently was the only one who cared about me in my past life to visit me when I lost my memories and try to bring them back.

_But-_

I knew what I thinking was not true, but I tried not to believe it.

_Ian_

I felt my pace quicken.

_took_

I started to run.

_your_

I saw a light ahead of me, I sprinted towards it.

Anything, just anything to run away from the truth.

_memories._

I stopped panting, in front of a bright room filled with pictures and books and text.

_Ian is the traitor._

I walked toward a picture, knowing that the key to all my memories was here.

_No more running away from the truth._

In the picture was a boy next to who I recognized as myself.

_Could this be?-_

I touched the picture, trying to recall the boy's name.

_The piece missing from my life, my life with Ian._

At the mention of the name Ian, I scowled.

_Ian is the enemy._

The boy had light brown hair.

_He looks a bit like me._

I blinked, his eyes were the same fiery jade green as mine.

_If only-_

Dan.

Dan Cahill.

My eyes closed, a rush of memories came back to me.

* * *

><p><em>"Dan!" I screamed, rushing over to my brother.<em>

_"You can live through this... you can" I said, holding his hand, no longer feeling the warmth of it._

_I felt many tears stream down my face, but I didn't care._

_"Dan..." I whispered._

_The Vespers, as it turned out, weren't completely finished off, they planned a surprise attack on the Cahills and attacked Dan._

_I eliminated with the rest of the Cahills once Dan fell unconscious the small group of Vespers, nobody got any serious injuries._

_Except Dan._

_I lowered my head, closing my eyes._

_What I would do to be in my brother's place._

_I felt my brother's pulse slow down._

_Please, let him live._

_Sinead rush toward me, holding out a vial._

_"Take this." she panted, "It should heal."_

_I immediately took from her hand, needing no explanation._

_"Please work," I prayed, as I lifted the vial to my brother's lips._

_"Please."_

_I poured the serum into Dan's mouth, hoping for a miracle to happen._

_After what felt like hours, Dan's eyes fluttered open._

_"Wha-" Dan was cut off as I gave him a hug._

_"You're safe!"_

_"I- I can't breath!" Dan said quickly._

_My eyes widened, "Oh, sorry."_

_Dan winced as he tried to stand up, I immediately helped him._

_Dan brushed himself off, "Don't tell anyone you just hugged me."_

_I laughed, happy to know Dan was still safe._

* * *

><p><em>"Sinead!" I cried, running over to Sinead to give her a hug.<em>

_Sinead smiled, "Long time no see huh?" she said, returning the hug._

_"Are you sure about letting me stay here? After what I done to you?" Sinead asked._

_I looked at Sinead's face, a tear sliding down her face._

_I smiled, "Of course Sinead, I forgive you. You shown me that you really do care."_

_Sinead smiled and wiped the tears away, "Thanks, I"m sorry for betraying you and going over to the Vespers..."_

_I nodded, turning around to see the rest of my cousins._

_"Hey Hamilton!" I waved, seeing that Hamilton just arrived to the Cahill reunion._

_Hamilton turned and saw us, his face immediately lit up and he grinned._

_"Hey guys!" he said._

_Sinead blushed, I smirked._

_"Someone has a bit of a crush, Ay?"_

_This only made Sinead blush even harder, "Shut up,"_

_I smiled, "You know he likes you too right?"_

_Sinead turned back to me, "I don't like Hamilton."_

_"I'm standing right in front of you, you know."_

_Sinead lowered her gaze, her face red as a rose."_

_"Well! I'll give you two some alone time!"_

_Both Hamilton and Sinead's eyes both widened in shock._

_"Don't leave me here with Holt!"_

_"I don't want to be alone with the nerd! Imagine the things she would do to me."_

_Sinead and Hamilton immediately glared at each other, ignoring the fact that I was leaving._

_"Talk about a love-hate relationship," I whispered/laughed._

_It was nice to have a great friend._

_Even though it would be funny to watch a great friend struggle with her crush._

_At this thought, I just laughed even harder._

* * *

><p><em>I sat with the rest of the Cahills (with Nellie and the Rosenblooms) at the backstage, watching Jonah's performance.<em>

_"I don't really get it," I heard Sinead whisper to Hamilton, who nodded in agreement._

_Phoenix, who apparently heard this exchange immediately went to Jonah's defense._

_"I think his rapping is great!"  
><em>

_Everybody looked at each other (excluding Phoenix), and just shook their heads no._

_"But," Nellie said, "Even though he may not be the best rapper-"  
><em>

_Everybody rolled their eyes._

_"He's a great person. He's a great Cahill."_

_At this I found myself smiling, Nellie was right._

_Apparently everybody thought so too, except for Dan, who whispered to Atticus, "Is Nellie just defending Phoenix?"_

_Atticus shrugged, "I dunno, she grown rather fond of him when they were taken hostage."_

_Ted, who gotten his eyesight back, but still had his enhanced hearing said, "I DON'T CARE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" he said, covering his ears and keeping his eyes tightly shut._

_With that, everybody laughed._

_"But what Nellie said was still true." Ted said quietly._

_Everybody beamed at that._

* * *

><p><em>It was a Cahill reunion, it was cheery and only a month after the clue hunt.<em>

_Everybody was giving gifts, " Happy to be re-united as Cahills._

_Natalie gave me a gift, smiling._

_I took it from her, it was wrapped up neatly and had a silver ribbon tying it all together._

_I un-knotted the ribbon and gasped._

_It was a beautiful necklace with a C engraved into a ruby._

_"It's beautiful," I whispered._

_"Yeah, it'll really help with your lack of fashion sense." Natalie said, but her usual smirk was gone and she smiled warmly at me._

_"I hope you like it."_

_"Of course I do, thank you so much." I said, giving Natalie a hug._

_That was when I realized, the Cahill family was truly united again._

_The Madrigal's mission was finally completed._

_But the passing out of gifts wasn't over yet._

_I handed a wrapped up package to Natalie._

_Natalie took and unwrapped it._

_In there was a beautiful card._

_Natalie's eyes widened as she read it._

_"I-I never got a card before." She said, still in shock._

_I gave Natalie a second hug, "Well now you do."_

_Natalie turned the card around and found a little emerald pendant, simple but beautiful._

_"Thank you."_

_I beamed, "Your welcome."_

_"Your truly a part of the Cahill family Natalie, remember that."_

_Natalie nodded with tears in her eyes._

_"Thanks again, for everything."_

* * *

><p><em>The past few minutes seemed like a dream, now I stood unbelievably close to Jake, his arm around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck- a single inch apart.<em>

_Then we both realized what we were doing and jumped away from each other._

_How could I be so off guard? I had a boyfriend! Evan! If Dan found out he would tease me._

_I tried avoided looking into Jake's eyes, but I did anyways._

_Our eyes locked and we kissed for the first time ever._

* * *

><p>I jumped back, the memories ended there.<p>

Well that's not all I remembered, but they were the longest ones in my quick and brief flashback.

My memories were back.

But there was still something missing... how I got here and what Ian did to me.

* * *

><p><em>Ian pulled me out the door, knowing that I wouldn't have much energy after eating a chocolate.<em>

_"Jake!" I whisper-yelled, our fingers brushed for a moment as we reached out for each other._

_The rest was a blur, I found myself in Ian's limo... being carried off._

_I looked down, trying to avoid Ian's gaze._

_Ian lifted my chin, "Something wrong love?"_

_I glared at him the best I could, Ian smirked._

_"Don't be like that."_

_And then in one swift movement, he kissed me._

_I tried to pull away, but Ian held me tight._

_Once Ian pulled back, I tried punching, hurting, doing anything to him, but instead I fainted._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up, tied in a chair, Ian stood before me.<em>

_"Hello love?"_

_I growled, trying to shift around so the ropes would loosen._

_How could I get myself into this mess?_

_Then Ian quickly took out a vial, and force-feeded it to me._

_I felt myself faint once more._

* * *

><p>That jerk...<p>

I growled.

It was time to get out of here.

But before I could, I heard the footsteps of someone drawing nearer.

I looked around in panic, searching for a place to hide, but there were none.

I could only stand there in fear.

As Ian Kabra walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: I could have added more, but this chapter was getting long.<strong>

**...And it's also fun when readers plead for you to continue -cackles-**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm kidding.**

**Just saying, but this is the longest chapter I had so far already.**

**So making it even longer would make the story... awkward.**

**Well anyways guys, a story life source is made up of reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**SO YOU BETTER DO THAT OTHERWISE THIS STORY WOULD DIE!**


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Sorry I didn't update for some time guys, it's just that I'm a huge procrastinator about this story and I have half writer's block.**

**And no more listing POVs, because that's not what real authors do.**

**Anyways, onward with the story.**

* * *

><p>An awkward silence filled the room.<p>

_How could Amy had gotten in here?_

Deciding silence was no good, I spoke.

"Amy? Love?"

Amy's head snapped up. She glared at me.

"Don't you dare call me that."

I looked into her jade green eyes, they were filled with fiery.

Amy got her memories back.

All that hard work... was for nothing?

Amy continued glaring at me, "I know what you did. I know what you stole."

Amy turned around, no longer facing me.

"...I know what you broke."

I looked at her, she was once my love.

Actually, an hour ago she stilled loved me.

She was still under the unforgiving forgetting potion's control.

"Amy."

Amy looked back up at me.

This is why there was a huge tunnel, a very long path leading here.

This is why the door was designed to look like a wall.

This is why there is code to get in.

This is why should have been a secret.

Amy's eyes glimmered, I realized what they were.

Tears.

Amy had a hurt expression on her face.

"Why?"

I then remembered my extra dose of the unforgiving forgetting potion.

As if Amy read my thoughts, she said, "I know about the potion, poison, serum, whatever you Lucians want to call it," she paused for a moment. "And you think you can just get the extra dose and force me to drink it right?" Tears were visible in Amy's eyes. "Well," she turned around. "I destroyed it."

I stared at her, not believing what I heard.

"I can't believe you would do that to me. I actually thought that I would choose you..." Teardrops were on the floor.

"I was wrong." she whispered quietly.

No! I couldn't lose Amy, not now.

Not after how much I realized I loved her.

Time for Plan B.

"Amy, it was for love."

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

We were inches apart.

I pulled her into my embrace, she tried to squirm out but I kept a tight grip on her.

"Maybe I was wrong for doing things 'the Lucian way'."

Our faces were very close together.

"But I love you."

Amy was speechless, then I quickly kissed her.

After a few moments, I pulled back.

Amy was looking up at me in disbelief.

"Ian..."

She then slapped me.

I doubled back in pain.

"What was that for?!" I cried out in pain.

She stared at me.

"1. For force-feeding me the unforgiving forgetting potion."

"2. For making me forget those who are important to me."

"3. For doing what you just did, and just thinking I would love you again."

We stared at each other for a long time, then, Amy started to tear up again.

"You." She hissed, before running down the long path.

My eyes widened in shock.

I stood there for a moment, stunned at what happened.

Then I just realized what happened.

"AMY! WAIT!" I shouted at her, chasing her, ignoring my pain.

* * *

><p>I could have kicked him. I could have punched him. I could have locked him in a room. I could have given him a piece of my mind.<p>

But in fear I would break down in front of him, I ran.

Our eyes locked one more time.

Then I ran for it, getting a big head start.

_Run. Just run._

Tears started forming and trickling down my cheeks again, dropping onto the floor.

But I didn't care.

_Run._

I heard footsteps behind me. Namely, Ian's.

_Don't care, just run._

_From all those years as being a girl and being pretty light and being a Cahill running shouldn't be a problem._

"Amy!"

I turned to a corner and saw the exit.

_Almost there._

I ran out the doors, and somehow, there was already a plane there.

I paused, eyes widened in shock, unsure if the plane is the enemy or a friend.

* * *

><p>I couldn't lose Amy.<p>

I couldn't bear lose Amy.

All that hard work earning her, making the unforgiving forgetting potion to make her mine and only mine...

It all went down in flames.

Amy, being a girl and all, ran ahead really fast.

"Amy!" I shouted, but Amy ignore me.

"Amy," I whispered to myself.

I loved Amy, Amy loves me (at least she used to), that's all that's needed for a perfect love right?

Apparently it isn't.

So who cares if there is no Dan, no Jake, no anything.

I could give her anything she wanted.

Mostly my love.

I felt my legs grow tired.

NO.

I couldn't lose Amy.

Despite my aching legs, I continued running forward.

I turned to the corner where I saw Amy a second ago.

There was Amy, standing there, paralyzed.

_This is my chance._

I sped up and grabbed Amy's wrist but Amy wriggled out of my grasp and ran on.

I looked out the door and saw why Amy was standing there in shock.

There was a plane outside on the island.

It must be Dan or Jake. Or both.

I felt the crushing defeat of losing Amy.

There was no hope left.

At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: This was supposed to be finished two days ago, so I apologize for that.<strong>

**Well at least now you have a chapter to read.**

**Make sure to review and follow and favorite.**

**I'll try to write more often (But I need time to do homework and read fanfiction and watch youtube too!), and maybe I'll update quickly for the next chapter.**

**All depends on your reviews (and follows and favorites).**


	10. Jamy will thrive!

**Disclaimer:**

**SwanDestiny: Jake, I choose you!**

**Jake: Am I now a pokemon?**

**SwanDestiny: Maybe...**

**Jake: So if I do the disclaimer right now you'll let me go?**

**SwanDestiny: Of course! You're one of my favorite characters.**

**Jake: I'm very lucky.**

**SwanDestiny: I will lock you in a closet with Amy, how does that sound?**

**Jake: ...Not good. I mean... I'm not sure okay?**

**SwanDestiny: Amy, come do the disclaimer with Jake!**

**Amy appears and blushes as her gaze met with Jake.**

**Amy: u-um...**

**Jake: SwanDestiny... does not own**

**Amy: ...**

**Jake: The 39 clues?**

**Amy looks off to the side.**

**Jake avoids Amy's gaze.**

**SwanDestiny: Now I shall lock you in a closet together!**

**Jake and Amy's eyes widened in shock.**

**Amy: Please no...**

**Jake: We'll do better next time... promise.**

**SwanDestiny: If there is a next time...**

**Amy and Jake's were paralyzed in shock.**

**SwanDestiny: Because by next time you'll be spending all your time together as a couple!**

**Amy and Jake sigh in relief.**

**Amy: Wait...**

**Jake: WHAT?!**

**SwanDestiny: Let's start the chapter folks. And by the way, I'm doing third person... because I feel like it.**

**Na! Just kidding, I'm not doing third person...**

**Or am I? ...**

**Well find out by reading!**

* * *

><p>The past few hours were very... active.<p>

Atticus discovered the island Amy was on, Dan introduced us to a private plane, and we flew off to the island.

It would be better not to recall all those events... it would give me a serious headache.

I looked out the window, there in the distance was a little green dot.

_The island!_

The green dot gradually grew bigger and bigger, until I found the plane had stopped and we had landed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

I then saw a figure in the distance.

I squinted.

It was Amy, a tear stained, tired, Amy.

Dan apparently noticed this too and whispered, "I'll go, you guys stay here for now."

All I can do was nod.

I squinted again.

_What could possibly make Amy cry? Especially right now when she's under a poison's control?_

* * *

><p>I stood there, petrified.<p>

_What do I do? Ian's coming_!

_Move Amy! Move!_

But I just stood there, my body not cooperating with my mind.

I heard Ian's footsteps drawing nearer.

I closed my eyes, ready to be taken back. Ready to be taken back to an imprisoned life.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a nearby bush.

"Hi, look I know you probably think I'm crazy and that you can' be separated from Ian for even a second but-"

Wait.

I recognized that voice.

I turned to look at-

"Dan!" I sobbed into my brother's arm.

"Amy? You know my name? The poison didn't make you forget me."

I shut my eyes tight, I didn't want to remember that. Not any of it.

"Let's just go" I said, sobbing at the same time, "let's just go."

Dan nodded, "Ian's at the exit, we'll have to make a run for it."

I nodded.

"Amy?" a voice called.

Dan snarled at the voice.

_He must have found out what Ian did to me._

_Now he hates Ian too, along with me._

Dan and I sprinted towards the plane.

I didn't dare look back.

We jumped onto the plane and someone, wait, Atticus pressed the start and the auto-pilot started towards the sky.

Looks like Atticus is part of this too.

_Does that mean-?_

Dan sighed in relief, and closed the door.

I looked out the window.

Ian was there, shocked, but he turned away and walked towards the building.

_Ian?_

"I believe you owe us an explanation."

I looked up at Dan.

I nodded but slightly swayed as I got up.

"I think you should let her rest a bit first." A warm, kind, voice said.

_Jake was here?_

But before I could agree or think much about it, I collapsed into the nearest pair of arms.

* * *

><p>I immediately stiffened as Amy fainted into my arms.<p>

_...Amy?_

"Aww... It's Amy's prince charming!" Dan snickered.

I glared at him, and set Amy on a bed.

I sat down next to her and held her hand.

_Everything will be alright Amy..._

_Everything will be alright..._

I squeezed Amy's slender and small hand.

I looked at Amy's sleeping figure.

She looked so much more relaxed.

And she looked really cute. Wait. Not cute. Beautiful.

_I wish it could stay like this forever._

I kissed Amy's forehead and reluctantly left her side.

As I passed Atticus he asked me, "So are you going to make a move on Amy?"

This made me pause.

_If I don't win her over then Ian will._

_And who knows what horrible things Ian would do?_

_Of course I have to make a move on her... but not a move like Ian's._

_It has to be sweet. And slow. And basically anything unlike Ian could work._

"Hmm?"

This brought me back to reality.

"Oh, I guess so." I shrugged as I turned away from Atticus.

I walked over to my bed and decided to take a nap.

It has been a long day after all.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my hand feeling warm.<p>

What happened?

I immediately heated up as I remember.

I fell into Jake's arm.

A blush started to creep up onto my cheeks.

_No! Don't blush! Don't blush!_

Somehow, my forehead felt warm too.

I quickly got out of bed and hurried along to find Dan.

I found him where I usually find him on this plane. The video game room.

There Dan was, glaring at the T.V. as he tried to beat the level.

"Dan?" I asked quietly.

Dan noticed me and turned off the T.V., relief evident in his features.

He gave me a hug, "I'm glad you're okay."

I sighed, "As long as you're here, you might as well know the story."

Dan nodded and sat down, I sat down next to him.

"Well-"

I began to tell the story, Dan listening carefully and not interrupting once.

I finished, "And then well, you know what happened next."

Dan grinned, "Yea, I do, Jake went all prince charming on you." He snickered.

I tried to glare at him but felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks again.

_Jake probably doesn't even like me anymore, after all, I've been with Ian and he probably couldn't trust me after that._

I felt sad at the thought.

_Why would Jake like you in the first place? _My thoughts taunting me.

_You'll end up alone if you try to get Jake, might as well go to Ian._

I sighed as my thoughts tumbled off in my head, giving me a headache.

But I can only hope they weren't true.

I had to do something.

I got up and walked away.

I had to figure out whether Jake would betray me in anyway Ian would.

I had to figure out whether Jake even loved me.

With this, I absent-mindedly searched for Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Okay...<strong>

**Awkward...**

**SwanDestiny: You know what? Just because I can, let's end the chapter right here!**

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**SWANDESTINY OUT!**

**Just kidding, to think I would do that.**

**I'll leave you with one question.**

**Besides the 39 clues, what's your favorite fanfiction type out of all of these?**

**Percy Jackson,**

**Spirit Animals,**

**The School For Good and Evil,**

**Or Super Smash Brawl?**

**Answer... or face the wrath of me!**

**Just kidding again.**

**Anyways, cut! Cue the ending music! Cue the scene of Amy looking for Jake! Cue the credits!**

_Credits:_

_Thank you all to:_

_hopelessromatic4life, who has been there from the start, from when I first still liked Amian._

_AprilDiamond9, who is a Jamy fan and a returning reviewer!_

_RosaSilvermist, who is a returning reviewer and doesn't mind if the ending is Jamy!_

_cliffhanger2_

_Fashia_

_kukylovey_

_Bookworm039_

_And then a lot of guests who also reviewed and read this story!_

_Thank you all so much!_

_THE END :)_

_For now..._


	11. Apologies

**Disclaimer:**

**SwanDestiny fumbles around with a script.**

**SwanDestiny: Do I have to do this? The script is so...**

**Lily: Shut up, you do.**

**SwanDestiny: Why did I choose you to help me do the disclaimer? UGH.**

**Lily: Whatever, SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues or any characters in it. Or any characters in this story.**

**SwanDestiny: And what if I do?**

**Lily: You don't.**

**SwanDestiny: -sigh-**

**Lily: If you want to know who I am, TOO BAD. Just know, you won't find me in real life.**

**SwanDestiny: Sure whatever, we might give the role of Lily to a real person now.**

**Lily: You're talking about me like I'm a role? How DARE you!**

**SwanDestiny: ANYWAYS, lets get on with the story!**

**Lily: Warning, both I and SwanDestiny will ship Jamy. Till the end. Look, if you prefer Ian better... sorry... but that's too bad.**

**SwanDestiny: It's going to be 3rd person... because I feel like it. Wait. I said that last time. Well this time I actually mean it. It's going to be 3rd person. Hope you're okay with that.**

* * *

><p>Jake stared at the clock.<p>

He couldn't go outside of this room, there would be Dan, Atticus, and-

_Amy._

Both Dan and Atticus would annoy him about liking Amy. And Amy-

_Is to beautiful and cute and wonderful for you to face right now._

That sounded about right.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Jake! We're landing, we're about to go."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, all Amy can do was HOPE that Jake wasn't mad at her and would give her a cold answer. Or anything cold in general.<p>

Jake opened the door and nodded.

That wasn't exactly cold. Or warm. But at least it wasn't a glare.

The two of them stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like an hour. Amy, unable to stand the silence was about to walk away when.

"Wait-"

Jake grabbed Amy's wrist.

"Umm..."

Amy felt her cheeks burn as Jake's warm hand touched her wrist.

"Will you-?"

Will you shut up and leave my life?

Will you repeat this mistake of choosing the wrong boy?

Will you just stop breaking my heart? Because I'm over you!

Will you-

There were many possibilities.

"Uh, nevermind."

Amy internally sighed with relief. Jake didn't hate her. Yet.

She knew she had made a mistake when she chose Ian over Jake. She had to win Jake back. She had to.

She looked up at Jake, their eyes locked, Amy immediately looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, okay?" Amy asked, not wanting to be hated.

Jake looked surprised at this.

"I thought you would be the one to hate me! After all-"

Jake stopped, Amy silently nodded, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Ian. All those things "for love" broke Amy apart.

Jake wiped away Amy's tears with his thumb.

Amy once again blushed at this.

_What's up with the blushing? _She silently scolded herself.

Jake, just realizing what he did, took back his hand in apology.

"Not all boys are the same, you know?" Jake quietly asked, before continuing, "A boy has to be stupid to not see that they should love the right way."

"...Because you're too perfect for all the love potions." Jake whispered the last part.

Amy heard everything clearly heard everything except for the part Jake whispered, "What?" she asked.

Jake's eyes widened, "Oh... um... nothing."

She let her hand brush Jake's, and their fingers naturally intertwined.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I put through you," she apologized, feeling herself silently breaking down.

"I don't get why you would apologize for what you haven't meant to do." Jake softly spoke, "If you want to take a break from boys, that fine with me-"

Jake was cut off by Amy hugging him, sniffling remembering all those moments she had with Ian, before and during and after the forgetting poison.

"I don't want to go through the same thing," Amy said sniffling, "I don't want to lose those who are important to me..."

Amy couldn't control herself anymore, she just kept on feeling the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>"Amy, look at me." Jake had no idea what he was doing.<p>

Well, first off, Amy was acting like Jake was a teddy bear.

He was not exactly the cuddly type... but he'll make an exception for her.

And secondly, Amy was hugging him. Amy. Was. Hugging. Him.

When Amy refused to look at Jake in the eye, he lifted her chin up.

He looked at the many tears flooding out of those beautiful jade green eyes of Amy's.

"Don't cry. You have nothing to cry about."

As if to prove it, Jake wiped away Amy's tears. Again.

"I'll always be there with you."

Amy stopped crying, but Jake can still sense the sorrow in Amy's heart.

"Jake," Amy paused, to take a deep breath.

"Thank you."

Jake gave Amy a tight squeeze, and whispered:

"I'll protect what's important to you. I'll protect you."

Jake immediately sensed Amy felt better. How? He didn't know.

Amy looked up at him. Their eyes locked again.

Except this time, neither of them looked away.

Every second they leaned more and more to each other, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller.

And their lips finally met.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Really. It's the end.**

**Am I kidding? Well...**

**OF COURSE I AM! THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Plus, endings are usually a lot longer.**

**Just saying.**

**Well thanks for reading people!**

**Remember to review, and follow and favorite!**


	12. The Anger of Dan

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues in anyway.**

**It's almost 10:00 and I'm writing fanfiction.**

**Why you ask?**

**Because I have nothing else better to do... and plus, I sort of regret not turning on the T.V. to play Super Smash Bros Brawl.**

**SORT OF REGRET.**

**Okay, I regret it.**

**But asking to turn on the T.V. right now would be too late. (Sorry Marth! ...And Pit! ...And Yoshi! ...And Kirby!)**

**Let's just start the chapter, right?**

**This chapter might be 3rd person... Or 1st... read to find out!**

* * *

><p>Ian stared at the fragrance, it looked like a regular fragrance, but what it held was beyond imagination.<p>

Correction. A regular person's imagination.

But Ian wasn't a regular person. He was a Cahill.

Ian sighed and put away the fragrance.

He would need it later, but first, he needed something from the forests.

Ian could order some online, but no. Not everything will be done the Lucian this time.

He'll put some of his heart into it.

* * *

><p>Dan was annoyed. They landed what seemed HOURS ago.<p>

He sighed, didn't he give the plane keys to Jake?

He tapped his foot impatiently.

That WAS the problem. Jake had the keys!

Unable to be a perfect angel any longer he glanced at Atticus.

"That's it! I'm going to beat up Jake for not being here already!"

Dan paused.

"And scold Amy for not scolding Jake about having the keys."

Atticus glanced at him, "But you didn't tell Amy that Jake had the keys!"

Dan growled, "Does it look like I CARE anymore! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLANE!"

Dan couldn't stand a single minute in here anymore.

Not a single minute.

Like he said, standing, waiting in front of the plane door waiting for Jake to come along and unlock the door so they can jump back onto line felt like what seemed like HOURS.

Dan sharply inhaled.

Land seemed like paradise right now.

_WHY JAKE? WHY? WHY DID I GIVE YOU THE KEYS? _Dan's mind screamed.

Dan was internally crying, he needed the fresh air. HE NEEDED IT.

Sure, he faced worse problems before.

A few near-death situations.

But couldn't people tell that he was DYING here?

Dan stormed down the plane.

WHY DID THE PLANE DOOR NEED KEYS TO UNLOCK IT ANYWAYS?

Dan paused around the corner and heard whispering.

It was soft and gentle.

Exactly the opposite of what he was feeling right now.

"That's it-"

Dan's eyes widened at the sight of Jake and Amy kissing.

"AGGHHH! I LOST MY INNOCENCE! WHY WORLD! WHY WOULD YOU PUNISH ME LIKE THIS!?"

Amy and Jake stared at him eyes widened and jumped away from each other.

"We weren't doing anything-" Jake started.

"Yea!" Amy piped up, "Er... I was giving him a hug! For coming and saving me!"

Dan scowled, could this hour get any worse?

This is what he got. For. Wanting. To. Go. Back. Home.

"You know what?" Dan asked snarling at Jake, snatching the keys from a very stunned Jake's pocket, "I'm leaving. Forever."

With that, Dan stormed down the halls.

"That was very..." Jake started.

"Unlike Dan. No worries, it happens when Dan is impatient and somewhat trapped." Amy said.

Then they just realized what happened again and fell into an awkward silence.

"So..." Jake started, only to be cut off by Amy giving him a peck on the lips.

"If you want your answer, yes, I will go out with you." Amy said smiling.

Jake stared as she casually walked down to get off the plane.

_I should probably get going too._

* * *

><p>Evan visited Amy that day, asking how she was.<p>

"It's complicated," Amy said, wincing at how much happened in just a week, Evan broke up with her, Ian flirted with her, then he (Amy didn't wanted to remember what he did), she escaped, and now she was going on a date with Jake.

Sounds exactly like boy trouble. And a war.

"Well it seemed like you got a lot of trouble this week." Evan commented when Amy told him how tired she was and how much she's been through this week.

Of course, she didn't tell him the details.

"It also seems Dan... is very..."

"Yea, short summary of what happened: A lot."

At this Evan laughed, and Amy joined in, laughing for the first time after what happened.

It was great having Evan as a back-up brother when Dan... was you know what.

Amy smiled warmly at him, "Thanks for coming over Evan. I really appreciate it."

Evan smiled too, "Yea, well, see you around."

* * *

><p>Amy waited for Jake as she sat down on a bench outside.,<p>

It was good to be back home.

"I'm here!" Jake said puffing running over to the bench. Amy had to smile at this.

So much had happened before this, but now they were going on a regular date...

It's hard to believe that they can just leave all that behind and just go out.

Amy shifted her gaze to the stars. It was better to look over there when thoughts erupt.

Amy made space for Jake as he looked at her.

"You look distant." He commented.

Amy looked away from the stars and back at him, "Well now I'm back. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Umm..." Jake sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Jake looked so much like a cute innocent child right then. Amy had to smile at this too.

Amy laughed and kissed his forehead, "You're so cute when you're confused."

Jake playfully glared at her, "I'm not the one who's cute! You're the only one who is."

"But you're not just cute. You're beautiful. And that's not just on the outside, but on the inside too."

Amy felt so warm after Jake said those words.

He said all that was needed.

"Because this is just our backyard." Amy said fumbling with a blanket, "I say we just enjoy ourselves and look at the stars."

Jake nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

Amy lie out a blanket on the ground and lie down on it, Jake a moment later, joined her.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." Amy whispered, looking at all the stars.

"The stars can compare to you Amy. You should know that." Jake spoke softly.

Amy felt herself heat up... but not from blushing. From Jake's warmth.

Amy felt her hand brush Jake's and their fingers intertwined.

Amy closed her eyes and felt herself drift away and away...

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Me too lazy to do an author's note.<strong>

**Fine. I will.**

**Okay, so I decided to add the angered Dan up there because I thought this story could've used some humor. Sorry if Dan acted sort OCC.**

**And I can write Jamy for the first time ever!**

**And all of sudden I'm updating so fast... the world is ending!**

**Just kidding.**

**Well thanks for reading and the usual.**

**Review, follow, and favorite.**

**But I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. But whatever.**

**BYE!**


	13. Farewell and Roses

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**So...**

**If you found my hint at the beginning of the last chapter of what's going to happen, review and guess what's going to happen!**

**If you did NOT find the hint, I command you to go back and try to figure it out. Then you review and guess what's going to happen. Got that? Good? Okay.**

**Once you're done figuring out the hint there are more hints in this chapter for you to put together...**

**And for some reason I'm updating quick now... whatever.**

**Let's just start the chapter or whatever.**

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure hurried down the hall, carrying a bottle with him.<p>

He can no longer wait, he needed her back as soon as he can.

The figure sprayed it once, twice, thrice, and smiled.

"That should do."

With that, he put the object in a box and sent it off.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke to the shining sun on her face and lazily let her eyes flutter open, only to find herself outside.<p>

_What? Oh yea, yesterday..._

Yesterday was perfect.

A night with Jake outside, looking up at the stars.

Feeling so warm and fuzzy inside.

How she wished morning never came.

But Amy rolled over to shake Jake awake anyways.

"What is it?" he groaned rolling over to the side.

_He looks so cute right now..._

_Especially when he's sleeping and half awake._

That was when it hit Amy, more clearly this time.

_That's right... I slept with Jake last night..._

_I SLEPT WITH JAKE._

Amy felt her face burning at this and managed to squeak out:

"Umm... Jake? It's morning, you should get up."

Amy barely got the words out. After all, she was pretty embarrassed.

_Anyone would be embarrassed except for a-_

_And I am not a-_

Jake seemed to realize where he was and what he done and got up too.

_Don't look at me. I'm too embarrassed._

Jake and Amy's eyes connected.

Amy felt herself burning even redder, she even felt a bit of sweat at the top of her forehead.

_Well, this is really awkward._

_Of course it would be awkward!_

_We just spent a whole night together!_

_Anyone would feel embarrassed._

_And now I'm just using the word embarrassed a lot._

_Because I. Am. Very. Embarrassed._

"Oh..." Jake sheepishly looked away, "Sure."

Amy's thoughts silently ran along, never running out, never stopping her headache.

_Should I- um..._

_It's too awkward right now..._

_Plus people might think-_

_There is no "people" right now except for you and Jake!_

_Ugh..._

_I'm too scared to-_

Amy hesitated deciding whether or not she was brave enough to do so, but gave Jake a kiss on the cheek anyways and hurried away.

"See you later then." she spoke softly.

As if she could get any words out to speak anything but softly.

Jake stood, stunned for a moment before he caught himself and muttered, "Yea, see you later too." before he hurried off in the other direction.

_That was... _Jake never finished that thought.

Upstairs, Dan was back to normal and stared at Jake and Amy's interactions.

_Lovebirds._

Dan pretended to gag even though no one was around.

Then a thought struck his head.

_Amy sure is going through boys pretty quickly._

_Does that mean she's becoming-?_

_No, she isn't. She just only..._

Dan didn't finish the thought because it was going to lead to a bunch of cheesy stuff. Stuff he hated to talk or even think out loud.

_But what if she did-_

Dan reminded himself of the unfinished cheesy thought.

_No, she IS NOT. She, she, she just, just only..._

Dan fake-gagged again before walking away from the window he watching Jake and Amy with.

_But it's strange how quickly Amy broke up with Evan and "sort of" got together with Ian._

_And after what Ian did, Amy still got together with Jake. Fast._

_Was something going on?_

This led to Dan's original thought.

_Does that mean-?_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jake was saying good bye to Amy.<p>

"I'll be back sometime, because we're moving somewhere around here next month." Jake explained to Amy.

Amy quietly nodded still comprehending how quickly she and Jake got together.

_I went through a lot of experiences with different boys this week._

_Does that mean I'm turning into a-_

_But no. That's not the meaning of that._

_This week is just confusing._

_I should just forget it._

Noticing the silence Jake grinned and said, "But hey, we'll visit before that."

_I'm really going to miss Amy. _Jake silently thought.

Amy nodded again.

_And Jake isn't even doing anything special because he's probably assuming I'm going to break up with him. Of course I'm not! It's just this week- _Amy's thought was unfinished.

_And now Amy isn't talking to me. Does she hate me now? Does she expect me to treat her like Ian did? Of course I won't... _Jake thought, unsure of himself.

So Amy awkwardly and quietly bid her farewells and goodbyes, and she waved until Jake and Atticus were out of her eyesight.

"You know what Amy?" Dan said, "Like before all this I called them all your boyfriends?"

_Of course I do! Not that I want to remember..._

_And that, is just. No. No way._

Amy immediately blushed, "I only have one boyfriend now, and that's Jake!"

_I said that last time._

_Except with Evan's name._

As if Dan read her thoughts he nodded and stasted, "Hmm, because back then, you said the same thing. Except Jake was replaced with Evan."

Amy's eyes widened with understanding.

_Do you think I'm one?_

_Because it's not what it looks like!_

_I actually had feelings for all of them!_

"Amy..." Dan whispered softly, "Don't tell me you're a-"

_Dan thinks she is a-_

_Why would he think she was a-_

_She was not a-_

_No, she was not a-_

"A person who goes through boys just for fun?" Amy snapped, "Of course not. It was just I didn't find the perfect boyfriend. Until now. And this process was suppose to be a lot more slow but apparently it was somehow stuffed into a week's time."

Amy paused and realized she was sort of overreacting.

_Humph, anyone would overreact if they were called that._

Amy took a deep breath, "Sorry, I just don't want anyone to think of me like that."

There was a silence after that.

Dan quietly nodded.

They stood there for awhile, and Dan headed back.

Just about Amy was going to turn back and close the door and go along with Dan, a car pulled up in front of the Cahill mansion gates and left... something.

_What could it be?_

Amy couldn't make it out from such a far distance.

She softly stepped away from the door.

_I guess I'll go get it, whatever it is._

_But I have a bad feeling about this._

Amy walked over to the gates alone, for Dan already left, and unlocked them.

They were flowers.

_Wow. How can I have a bad feeling something so harmless?_

Sweet, beautiful, red roses.

Amy inhaled the sweet smell.

And that's when that feeling, that emotion, those memories, overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: This time I actually edited this.<strong>

**Yea, and now it should be better than what it was before.**

**It has more feelings and stuff. Stuff. Because I don't know what to say.**

**So please tell me your predictions of the story (The beginning chapter clues, What happens next, ect.) by reviewing, and please tell me if you think my writing improved to!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**And make sure to review!**

**And not that you're going to, but please follow and favorite too!**

**Thank you!**


	14. Done with Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**I didn't update for awhile, but whatever, so here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ian got off the his private jet, what felt like an eternity before arriving at Boston.<p>

Ian clutched his luggage, hoping that this time it'll really work.

The perfumed flowers were not really cheating, after all.

It was just a reminder of all the happy memories, and a reminder of love.

Ian looked back one more time before setting off to the Cahill mansion.

* * *

><p>Amy took in the fragrance of the flowers.<p>

That was her mistake.

Amy fell down, hand to the pavement of the hard stone walkway preventing her from falling all the way down.

Amy's hand flew to her head, a her mind aching, her heart cried out in despair.

_Amy!_ a faint voice called her name, _Amy!_

It sounded somewhat familiar, like someone...

_Amy! Please forgive me, I simply did it out of love, love Amy! Love!_

_I love you, please._

Amy's eyes widened in shock, but Amy closed them shut again, not able to take on everything.

The voice was Ian's.

After that sentence was finished Amy's mind replayed all the time she spent with Ian, all the experiences they shared.

_Amy, love, I love you._

_Please love me back._

Amy cried out in pain, she couldn't take this anymore, no she couldn't.

Then a force started tugging at her, telling her to find Ian, telling her to find her love.

_I can fight this! I can fight this! _Amy thought to herself again and again, until she couldn't take anything anymore and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up to a blurry image of a person with amber eyes staring at her.<p>

Amy groaned in pain and tried to get up, but the person pushed her back down.

"You need rest Amy." the voice said.

The voice... she heard it, what? A few minutes, hours, seconds ago?

"Ian?" Amy cried out in disbelief.

She would've slapped him, but then the memories of all their time spent together went over her, and suddenly she felt like cuddling with Ian instead.

Amy grabbed his hand, and cried into his arms.

"I-I" Amy stammered.

"Everything will be alright." Ian said softly.

After grabbing his hand and crying into his arms Amy felt the urge to go over to him lessen.

_Aha! The more I'm with him and interact with him in a lovey-dovey way the more the feeling goes away! _Amy thought, putting two with two together.

Amy took a deep breath, _should I really do this?_

_I guess, for the good of me._

Amy's eyes locked with Ian, and then she lunged at him, kissing him on the lips.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

At first nothing happened.

But then the feeling of wanting to be with Ian slowly drained away like a bar of health for a video game character.

And finally, finally, Amy was free.

Amy broke away from the kiss and then slapped Ian.

"You thought you can earn me back with cheating again! How could you?! Why are boys always so annoying like this?" Amy looked at Ian, before noticing that they were in an unknown location.

"Amy, love..." Ian started.

Amy glared at Ian.

"You did something once, don't try your luck again." Amy scanned the area, "Where ARE we?"

Ian raised his head to look her in the eye.

"That's what matters to you?"

Furious, Amy looked around for an exit and noticed a door at the corner of her eye.

And she did what she done before.

Ran.

But this time she ran out of rage, not sadness, this time the rage was turned at Ian, and any boys in general.

_Boys. They ruin everything!_

The thought of boys brought Jake to her mind.

_Jake, he may be better than Ian but boys are all basically the same!_

Amy shook her head, running past the now open door to a long hallway.

Amy kept running, running away from Ian, from trouble, from love, and from boys.

_Why? WHY?_

Amy found another door and burst outside into the fresh air.

_Wait I recognize this place..._

It was a place Amy knew.

A place she knew where to get home from.

So Amy shut the door and kept on running, running towards home.

Running to a safe place, somewhere safe from boys.

It felt like a whole summer until Amy arrived, panting, at the mansion's steps.

But the chase wasn't over yet.

Amy used her key to get inside the golden gates of the Cahill mansion, got in, and then locked them.

Amy panted, slouching against the stone wall, sliding down into a sitting position.

No more boys here.

Except for Dan.

Dan, worry clear on his face rushed over to her.

"You disappeared Amy! Where were you?" Dan asked.

Amy looked at Dan's face.

Dan was a boy, but was not the boy Amy was avoiding right now.

Amy pulled Dan into an embrace, looking down and whispering, "Ian."

Dan nodded with understanding.

Boys were done for her life for now.

Until she was ready to face them again...

Amy looked out into the sky.

She couldn't believe just a week ago she was taunting Ian, Evan, and Jake to catch her.

Amy closed her eyes.

Love was a lot more rough than that.

And for now, she will do her best to avoid boys except for Dan.

For now...

This battle has gone too far for her to handle.

All she could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a chapter!<strong>

**It's a bit short, but alright.**

**I'll type and write again soon!**


End file.
